As multimedia technology and circuit integration technology advance, an electronic device for using various multimedia functions are getting smaller and becomes one of personal necessities. Further, as the electronic device provides a voice communication function using mobile communications and various additional services such as data communication over Internet, video play, audio play, messenger, schedule management, and alarm function, various programs are used for those functions and various input methods are used to use programs installed in the electronic device. Recently, as short-range radio communication technology of the electronic device notably grows, a method for controlling the electronic device using the radio communication is provided.